


【EC】You Are Busted

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 警长Charles看新来的警监Erik好不顺眼。得想个办法才行！（美剧神烦警探paro





	【EC】You Are Busted

       说真的，警长Charles Xavier最近的心情差的可以。

       先是给他写了警督推荐信的老警监Bruce因贪污被革职——这意味着他的升职梦破碎，然后就是替补警监还没到任就强势颁布的新要求让他们分局哀嚎遍野。新要求规定上班时间警探必须要穿西装打领带、不能在座位上吃零食。如果说前一条给了Charles一记重击的话，后一条简直能要了他的命。这下以后他不得不长途跋涉去茶水间吃他的妙脆曲奇和巧克力豆了，而且很有可能要被迫和警区人人闻风丧胆的著名贪吃鬼Sean分享。

       Charles手下的警探Hank安慰他说苦尽甘来，他也曾短暂地相信这套说辞。然而就在三天前，Emma把一叠卷宗砸在了他的桌子上。

       “Homicide case，Charles，” 冷酷无情的白皇后难得露出笑容，“your favorite.”

       “I will take it from here.” Charles郑重点头，却忽略了一向对逮捕杀人犯有着诡异狂热执着的Emma为什么不自己跟进这桩案子。

       他早该发现Emma亲切到令人胆战心惊的。

       人要对自己的选择负责，这就是Charles盯着黑眼圈像个幽灵一样出现在审讯室的原因。他的脖子还因为连续三晚睡在警局休息室里的沙发上而落枕了。

       他要让单向玻璃后面的那个杀了人却拒不承认的整容科医生David Jackson坐牢，并且稍后还要让该死的Emma Frost下地狱。

             “这是谁？” 

       Charles还在咬着手指观察Jackson，一个陌生的声音突然在他耳畔响起。他条件反射地转头顺着声源看过去，发现了一个穿着警监制服的普罗米修斯。

             他的脸对于一个警监来说会不会太过英俊了？Charles敢打赌他的衬衫下一定有八块腹肌和人鱼线。没人能把制服穿得那么性感。

       “Captain Le h nsherr？” 还好，Charles意识到了自己正在工作，而不是在同志酒吧里猎艳。

       “叫我Erik就好。” 那人冲他点头。

       “幸会。” Charles伸出手来同他握了握。他不能给这个辣得堪比Micheal Fassbender的男人买杯威士忌，至少能简单地表示一下友好。这个新警监也许没那么糟糕。

       “我记得我已经让办公室助理传达了关于上班时间的着装要求。” Erik上下打量着Charles身上穿的条纹衬衫，“我希望下次看到你的时候你至少系着条领带。”

       噢他果然是个混蛋。Charles强迫自己露出愧疚的笑容。虚伪是虚伪了点，但他实在不想现在同Erik争论着装问题。不过他仍然坚持每个人有权选择自己的着装，只要不打扮的像脱衣舞男。

       “所以我们手里有什么？” Erik把视线从Charles的脸上挪开，去看玻璃后面坐在椅子上无聊到开始掰手指玩的疑犯Jackson。

       “明确的作案动机，明确的作案手段，而且还没有不在场证明。” Charles回答。

       “那为什么不直接逮捕他？” Erik追问。

       我也想啊。Charles在心底翻了个白眼，“但地方检察官拒绝起诉。因为他说所有的证据都只是旁证。而且我们没有找到凶器，证人、连有利的法医证据也没有。我们要逮捕他的话只能让——”

       “我能加入你的审讯吗？” Erik在Charles还没说完的时候就打断他。这虽然是个疑问句，但口气听起来不容拒绝。

       “我的搭档Scott......” Charles决定还是挣扎一下。

       “你说Summers？” Erik挑眉，“他请假了。你不知道？”

       “什么？！他根本没告诉过我！” Charles的眼睛瞪得像圆杏仁，尤其是当Erik自顾自地把外套脱掉的时候。

       很好，Xavier追杀名单上又添一人。或者两个人——想都不用想，Logan一定跟这件事脱不了干系。一个警探整天坐在一个酒吧老板的摩托车后座来上班算是怎么回事？更别说分局后半夜接到案件十有八九都跟那家酒吧有关。

       “介意分享一下案情吗？” Erik说得好像是Charles有选择的余地一样。

       “当然不。” Charles扯动唇角，然后手捏住卷宗袋的边角一扬，把里面的文件和照片一股脑全倒出来。

       “OK，David，最近怎么样？” Charles用脚踹开David Jackson所在房间的那扇门走进去，以一种类似熟人的姿态跟他打招呼。区别只在于熟人见面不会在审讯室，而Charles也不会带着那种马戏团小丑一样的假笑。

       “还不赖。” David耸耸肩。

       Charles撇着嘴煞有其事地点头，“既然这样，不如我们来回忆一下上个月四号那天你都干了什么吧？” 他拉开David对面唯一的一把椅子坐下。这下Erik不得不站在角落了。

       “你是最后一个见到死者Jeremy Acheson的人，对吗？” Charles抛出了他的第一个问题。

       “我不这么认为，警官，” David把手插在口袋里，整个人斜靠在椅背上，“也许某个人在他跟我见面之后把他杀死了。”

       “跟我们讲讲那天你都做了什么吧？” Charles准备追问时，他身后的Erik抢先开口道。

       那是我的台词。Charles腹诽道。

      “那天下午我有一台手术，只是割个双眼皮，所以下午五点半左右就结束了。Jimmy在那之后来找我，我们在手术室里聊了一会。” David的眼神越过Charles的头顶看向 Erik，“关于医院配药室装修的问题。我们原来请的那个装修团队不太靠谱。”

       “只有你和Jeremy？” David话音一落Charles就紧接着说，“没有任何目击证人？” 

       他得从Erik手里夺回控制权。

       “那时已经六点，又是周末，护士和助理医师都下班走人了，平常负责锁门的Diana因为要赶去城东听音乐会所以提前离开了。” David回答，“不需要目击证人，因为没什么好目击的。” 他慢慢坐直前倾，毫不畏惧Charles如炬的目光。

       “真是个幸运的混蛋啊。” Charles在幸运二字上拔高了声调。

       “这可不是幸运。” David听出了他的阴阳怪气，一笑置之。

       Charles被他这幅样子气得要死，正欲发作，Erik却把手搭在了他的肩膀上，轻轻按压摩挲，

       “现在还太早了，我想你需要休息一下。” Erik看着David说，但Charles知道他是在暗示自己。

       “十分钟。” Charles说完之后猛地站起来，Erik也悻悻地把手收了回去。Charles反手拉开椅子，故意让椅脚与地面摩擦发出刺耳的尖锐声。

       “能给我一杯水吗？” David在Charles和Erik对视的时候说，他的手在空气中优雅地划了一圈，好像在什么高级餐厅似的。

       “当然。” Charles机械般地回头，给了他一个嘴角上扬得太过夸张的笑。如果眼神能杀人，David Jackson已经化为了灰烬。

       “Stark说你是分局最厉害的警探。” 这是出了审讯室之后Erik对Charles说的第一句话。

       “警长，” Charles转过身来纠正他，“我是警长。”

       “不管是什么，我看你也不过如此。” Erik冷冷道，“急躁，易怒，夹带太多私人情感。”

       “噢？” Charles强忍住要给那张俊脸一拳的冲动，“那您有什么好办法呢？Captain？”

       “我的确有一个办法。” Erik无视掉Charles酸溜溜的语气，“只是需要你的配合。”

       “为什么不是你配合我呢？这是我的犯人。” Charles不服气地问。

       “因为我是你的上司，” Erik装模作样地思考了一下，“而且我还能把你调去档案室做文案工作。”

       “你是说那个我可以跟各种陈年纸质卷宗疯狂做爱而根本不会有人发现的地方？实际上那还挺不错的。” Charles举起咖啡杯向Erik致敬，在他的注视下抿了一口，又补充道：“但考虑到我只能在那个地方看点色情录像带而不能亲手逮捕罪犯，我想我还是免了。”

       Erik满意地点头，“那我们继续？”

       “当然，” 无辜的杯子被Charles砸在桌面上，力道大到咖啡都溅出来几滴。他补充了一句：“如果你的方法不管用，你他妈就得听我的。”

       Erik摊开手，表示没有异议。

       “你说你跟受害者Jeremy只是谈论装修团队的事情？”

       “是的。”

       “很遗憾，我无法核实关于谈话内容的真实性，因为不论是谁拿走了Jeremy的手机，他都已经把备忘录的内容删得一干二净了。” Charles做了个敷衍的哭脸，然后悠闲地把笔记本从口袋里拿了出来，“可谁能想到呢！Jeremy的电脑里存有备份。” 他得意地看着David，“Jeremy的电脑上显示：下午六点，与David讨论——”

       “丢失的处方药？” David替他说出了句子的后半部分。

       Charles愣住了，但那只是一瞬间的，“这可听起来跟装修团队一点关系都没有。” 他恢复了气定神闲的表情。

       “事实上是有的。” David不紧不慢地说，“Jimmy怀疑装修团队里的人手脚不干净，偷了一些处方药，所以他想找我商量一下换个装修团队。”

       “OK，” Erik在Charles身边落座，“我要问下一个问题了。除非你认为在这个问题上我们还有可以深究的东西。” 他夺过了Charles手里的笔记本。

那是我的笔记本！Charles愤愤地想。还有，他什么时候搬了个椅子进来？

       Erik把笔记本翻到下一页，“让我看看你都准备了些什么问题。” 他看清了上面的句子后表情变得有点复杂，有些迟疑地念道：“打电话给Brandon、买草莓味的安全套？”

       “嘿！” Charles一把夺过笔记本，“这叫做个人隐私，你应该知道的吧？Captain？” 他剜了Erik一眼。但他那双蓝得太不可思议的眼睛好像并不是很有威慑力，所以他改成去踩Erik那双一看就知道是名家定制的皮鞋。

       “我不是有意的。” Erik向他道歉。

       Charles并不买账。他冷哼一声，把笔记本揣回兜里。Erik不动声色地在桌子底下安抚地捏了捏他的膝盖，Charles马上像触电一样拍掉了他的手。

       为了掩饰尴尬，Charles端起桌子上的纸杯喝了一口，却发现喝到的是脱脂豆奶拿铁。

       好吧，这是Erik的杯子，他刚才把自己那杯咖啡放在外面了。Charles不敢看Erik嘴角噙着的那抹笑，默默地把杯子推了回去。与其说是恭敬，不如说是窘迫。

       Erik心情莫名变得有点好。他把注意力转回到审讯上，撇过头看向被晾在一边的嫌犯，“Jackson，你和Jeremy为什么不在办公室谈事情？”

       “因为我第二天还有一台手术，有位女士预约了要取鼻子里的假体，我得提前准备。” David回答。

       “你的助理医师呢？我记得你有两个助理医师，John和Terry？" Charles抓住了一个疑点。

       "我告诉过你了，” David转过头来看他，“他们都下班了。而且我是个一丝不苟的人，我希望亲自确保所有的事情都完美。” 

       “你和他待过的那个房间进行过工业级别的消毒，这你怎么解释？” Charles不依不挠。

       “拜托——那是个手术室，警官，” David无奈地说，“每天都有人在那里流血，我们必须要消毒。你知道的，法律规定。” 潜台词就是：This question sucks,you idiot.

       Charles烦躁地用手抹了一把脸，顺势低下了头。他这才注意到自己跟Erik的距离有点太近了，他的鼻子甚至蹭到了Erik的衬衫。Charles有点贪婪地嗅了嗅Erik身上须后水的味道。是桉树与薄荷。他无声地称赞了一下Erik的品味，然后才意识到自己像个变态。

       Erik余光瞟了Charles一眼，接着视线才重新挪回到David身上。他敲了敲桌子， “接下来呢？你们谈完事情之后，你去了哪里？”

       “我去了俱乐部。考虑到要喝酒，而我不想酒驾，所以我打了一辆出租车。” 

       “而且还没带手机？” Erik皱眉。

       “是的，” David点头，慢悠悠地说，“我的手机没电了，我把它放在办公室充电。”

       “如果我超过一个小时不看手机，我就不能及时做任务，斯内普教授就得给我们学院扣分了，那可真是......” Charles冷不防抬头说，语调听起来还很兴奋。谢天谢地，他终于不再盯着Erik手臂的肌肉线条看。

       “没人在乎你的手机游戏！” Erik厉声地对Charles喝道，在对方咬着嘴唇收声之后有一瞬间的失神才再度向David发问：“你说你去了酒吧，但那里当晚当值的员工都说没见过你。” 

       “这不奇怪，那晚俱乐部太多人了。我一整个晚上都在跟一个叫做Melisa的女人聊天。不得不说，她是位很有魅力的女士。” David好像真的在回忆一个愉快的晚上。

       “但我们查过信用卡记录，当晚并没有任何一个叫Melisa的人买过酒。” Erik双手交扣放在桌子上，倾身向前。

       “相信我，Melisa根本不需要给自己买酒。” David脸上带着标准的playboy笑容，让Charles顿时萌生了抄起椅子砸死他的冲动。

       相比之下Erik看起来淡定多了。他拿出手机看了一眼屏幕，“噢，我有一件需要处理的急事。让我们休息五分钟。” Erik说完便站了起来，没有忘记拿起自己的杯子。他从Charles的身后绕过去，往门口走。

       而Charles则稳稳地坐在椅子上，用肢体语言表明并不打算跟Erik一起离开。 “我一个人也可以继续。” 他昂着头对Erik说。

       Erik迟疑了一刻才说“好吧”，然后带上了门。 

       审讯室里只剩下Charles和David。这也正是Charles想要的。

       “我要问你几个问题。” 他潇洒地把不知道什么时候又拿出来了的笔记本翻得噼啪响。

       “尽管问吧。” David看上去并不担心Charles能掀起什么风浪。

       “俱乐部里的女人Melisa的头发是什么颜色的、Jeremy开的什么车、装修团队的负责人叫什么名字、你有去过尸体被发现的地方吗、你的出租车司机长什么样，是你杀了他吗，还有你的手机是插在插座上充电还是连接电脑。” Charles一口气把问题都抛了出来，说完之后还有点气喘。

       “这真是太浪费时间了——”

       “少废话！” Charles怒火中烧，一拳捶在桌面上，“回答我的问题！”

       “好吧，如果你坚持，” David依然冷静，一点也没被Charles歇斯底里的样子吓到，“Melisa的头发是棕色的，Jeremy开的是捷豹，装修团队的负责人是Smith Jones，我已经二十年没去过西彻斯特了，出租车司机是个剪了寸头的黑人，不我没有杀他，我的手机是连在插座上充的电。”

       “哇哦，非常流畅的回答，你没有被我的陷阱骗到。” Charles赞许地说，象征性地鼓了鼓掌。David也挑了挑眉，欣然接受Charles的溢美之词。

       “可你怎么知道尸体是在西彻斯特发现的呢？警方到目前为止还没有对外公布这一则消息哦。” Charles冲David眨眼睛，脸上的笑意越来越浓。他既天真得像个孩童，皮囊之下又隐藏着邪恶。

       David愣住了，刚才还能说会道的他此时此刻已经哑口无言，沮丧和悔恨在他脸上像幻灯片放映一样反复交叠出现。

       “Confess now，and no more hiding.” Charles凛然宣布，神情在那之后变得严肃认真。

       Erik从头到尾都在透过单向玻璃观察着这一切。不过自从Charles变换坐姿衣领大敞之后他着重注意的点就转移到了Charles露出的那片雪白肌肤上，完全没在听David是如何痛心疾首地陈述自己杀掉了合作伙伴的全过程。这不应该，鉴于他是一个以严谨到令人发指的工作态度著称的警界精英模范。

       审讯结束后Charles几乎是撞开那扇门的，一到Erik的面前就以一种胜利者的姿势镇臂高呼：“Suck my dick you son of bitch! I made it!” 他激动得脸颊通红，连眉眼都是愉悦的弧度的，显然正处于狂喜状态而没意识到自己在上司面前选择了不恰当的用词。

       但Erik也不是很在意。“No, you suck my dick, that was my idea.” 他不得不帮助Charles回忆当初是谁提出要用“smart cop dumb cop”策略的。虽然Charles这副快乐的样子可爱到他有些于心不忍。

       “什么？你们为什么在讨论谁吸谁的老二？” Raven刚好押着David路过，表情扭曲中还带着些许想要深入了解的兴趣。

       Charles不好意思地摸摸鼻子，继而做出不耐烦的样子挥手打发这位分局头号八卦分子。

       Raven嘟囔了一句什么，不情不愿地推着David继续往前走。

       “如果不是我的方法让他降低了对你的警惕，他不会这么快露出破绽。” Raven走后，Erik对Charles说。他双手环胸，居高临下地看着Charles，俨然一副不可一世的君王做派。

       Charles立刻不服气地争辩，“拜托，问题可是我想的。就算他是误打误撞，也是撞到了我的枪口上。” 

       Erik嗤笑一声，“随你怎么说，但显然我是那个smart cop，” 他在Charles抗议之前下令，“下班之前，我要看到这个案子的文书报告。”

       Charles出了审讯室之后的第一件事是去茶水间把Emma放在冰箱里的水果酸奶拿出来吃掉。如果不是她，Charles就不会在和新上司初次见面的时候就结下梁子。

       他捧着碗站在料理台前，一边愤愤地用勺子创造酸奶龙卷风，一边眯着眼睛像鹰一样搜寻柜子的各个角落，试图找到谁放在这里的零食然后把它们放进嘴里当做Erik Le h nsherr来咀嚼。

       “你在做什么，Xavier？” 

       Charles把Kitty的谷物燕麦片倒在碗里搅拌的时候又听到了Erik的声音。他在心里骂了一句非常不得体的脏话，用牙齿把坚果碾碎，才转过来，“May I help you, sir?"

       “你现在应该在做文书报告。" Erik瞥了他一眼，摆弄起咖啡机。

       “你现在应该下班了。” Charles含糊不清地说。他在Erik倒咖啡的间隙又给自己喂了一大口酸奶，努力让自己不要在脑海里回放Erik伸手去拿柜子最顶层的纸杯时展现出的完美腰线。

       “我想多了解一下这个分局。” Erik撇头看他，理由说的冠冕堂皇。

       “Well，” Charles耸肩，“那么加班愉快。” 

       面前的男人嘴角微扬，Charles分辨不出他是在笑还是只是单纯的面部抽搐。但无论是什么，Charles都不在乎。他拉开椅子坐下，开始心满意足地享用夜宵。

       Erik也没过多地纠缠Charles，而是一言不发地端起了自己的杯子。他走了没几步，又退回来，“你知道吗，你脸上沾到了酸奶。”

       “什么？” Charles诧异地从碗里抬起头，舌头快速地舔了舔嘴唇后期待地看着他，“现在还有吗？”

       Erik觉得自己的裤子紧得有点不合时宜。他鬼使神差地走过去，伸出手抚上了Charles的脸庞。最初还带着些试探，当温热的触感通过指尖传遍他全身之后他就舍不得放开了。

       Charles的大脑没办法解读当下的信息，干脆直接停止了工作。他一动不动地看着Erik凑得越来越近，眼睛温柔地闭上，睫毛像蝶翼扑朔。

       Erik的吻落在了他的鼻尖，轻飘飘的。

       “现在没有了。” Erik抵着他的额头说。

       Charles应该要把酸奶泼到他脸上的，或者至少扇他一巴掌，稍后写一封正式投诉信到总局告他性骚扰。

       但现在Charles只是望着Erik，胸中有万千难以言喻的情绪在翻涌。他无法抵赖Erik举手投足间的致命吸引力。而Erik着迷的眼神也道明了一切。

       Charles做文书工作的时候通常不会这么雀跃，但今天是个例外。他甚至开始哼起了Taylor Swift的歌。明明上次Alex用手机外放Love Story的时候还被他用订书机打了头来着。

       一个小时前Charles还恨Erik恨得牙痒，然而这会已经开始跟他隔着百叶窗眉目传情了。

       Erik绝对是故意的——虽然说超时工作的人大多数都有点精神萎靡，但也不至于把扣子开到第三个吧？还有，他为什么连戴着眼镜翻阅犯罪率报告的时候也迷人的无可救药？

       等Charles回过神来的时候，他发现自己在电脑上输入了一段“Erik Le h nsherr真是太辣了我的上帝啊我真想骑他”，而联系上下文这句话本来应该是“David Jackson把故意把手机放在办公室好让信号检测塔无法追踪他”。

       Charles手忙脚乱地把那一句疑似色情小说节选的文字删掉，低头看了一眼手表。

       噢！快到下班时间了呢！

       Charles站起来伸了个懒腰，朝Erik的办公室进发。“Sir？” 他礼貌地敲了敲门。

       “有什么事吗？” Erik摘掉眼镜，把报告摞成一叠。

       “下班后有空吗？” Charles一向是个大胆的人，“我们可以去喝一杯，交流交流同事情谊什么的。” 他把手撑在桌子上，身子缓缓前倾，带着他明亮的笑容。

       “听起来不错。那么我们去哪？” Erik来了兴趣。他已经完全陷入了名为Charles Xavier的漩涡之中。

       “地狱火？就在第三大道。” Charles提议。Erik的用词“我们”让他感到快乐。

       “你不觉得那有点远吗？”

       “什么？”

       “我是说，” Erik的手掌沿着指节向上覆上了Charles的手背，不轻不重地扣住Charles的手腕，充满暗示意味，“我们应该把时间花在更有意义的事情上。”

       他的德国血统让他总是把效率放在第一位。

       “你知道即使你这么做我也不会纵容你延时交报告吧？” Erik坐在沙发椅里，低头看着Charles在自己两腿间卖力服务，坏心眼地把手插到他的卷曲的棕发里揉他的脑袋。

       不久前，下班的铃声提示刚响的时候两个人就有点太过迫不及待地同时站起来，一前一后出了办公区，到四下无人处就开始扯对方的衣服。Charles把头埋在Erik的颈窝里乱舔，Erik马上就硬得堪比腰后别的那把格洛克手枪。

       Charles不回答他，那双美丽的蓝眼睛此时雾气缭绕般的迷离。他的嘴唇因Erik尺寸超群的性器圈成了“O”型，沿着柱身煽情地滑动。

       Erik不自觉地往前顶弄，Charles委屈的呜咽声让他又胀大几分。

       只是一天，Erik在意乱神迷中最后的一丝理智提醒他，只是一天他就跟自己的下属搞在了一起。这可真是太堕落了。

       不过他还没来得及真正自我反思，就在Charles一个深喉吞进下缴械投降。

       “还不错吧？” Charles靠在Erik的大腿上颇为自得地问，像只慵懒的猫咪。他被精液呛到，嗓子有点沙哑。

       “比你的审讯能力强多了。” Erik欠揍地回答。接着果不其然被Charles用厚厚的文件夹打头。

       Erik一点也不生气，关于被自己的下属咬了一口还有骂了一句“you goddamn asshole”。这大概是因为那双眼睛里有星辰闪烁，或者是他笑起来叫Erik想起了春天旖旎绽放的矢车菊。

       “你好大的胆子。” Erik故意黑了一张脸，“竟然敢袭击你的上司。现在你将要被惩罚。” Erik的手指划过Charles的艳丽惹火的嘴唇、锁骨，最后来到胸前揉捻他的乳尖。

       Charles“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“让我们看看它的功能是不是跟它的尺寸一样令人赞叹。” 他把长裤和鞋子脱掉，爬到沙发椅上。

       Erik的手不安分地顺着Charles的腰滑进那条一点也不滑稽的白色内裤里，惊喜地发现他的后穴已经又湿又软、亟待采撷了。

       “真是个坏孩子...” Erik修长的手指在入口附近按压，再出其不意猛地嵌入甬道，“你自己准备过了？你这个淫荡的小东西...”

       “啊——” Charles毫无防备地叫出声。他难耐地在Erik的怀里扭来扭去，“从你办公室出来的时候我就...” 

       他忍不住开始在Erik的手指上操自己。而这是Erik绝对不允许的。刻薄的警监把手指拔出来，在Charles的屁股上”啪“地落下一掌，警告他，“就这么着急？”

       Charles吃痛，在Erik的肩膀上狠狠地咬出了一个牙印。“要么你操我，要么我骑你。” 他凶神恶煞地瞪Erik，脸被情欲熏得红扑扑的。

       Erik觉得Charles这副样子可口极了，半是猜测，半是他真的情不自禁送上了一个湿漉漉的吻。他花了几秒来思考哪一种体位更能让两个人都享受这场性爱，但Charles已经等不了了。莽撞的蓝眼睛家伙用膝盖撑起自己，撅起屁股对准那根挺立的巨物就往下坐。

       “Oh fuck——” Charles显然低估了入侵者的攻势，疼得小脸皱成一团。Erik爱怜地去吻他的眼睛，贴着他的下巴把痛苦的呻吟声全部用舌头卷入腹中。

       适应了一会之后Charles才能勉强动一动。他搂着Erik的脖子，一边摆动腰肢碾着身下的炙热，一边哼哼唧唧地发出餍足的呻吟。

       “怎么样？” Erik被Charles夹得欲仙欲死的时候还能分神来调戏他，“跟Brandon比怎么样？他的老二也有我这么大吗？” Erik向上一顶，Charles立刻发出了像被噎住一样的声音，像触电般痉挛。

       就是那里了。Erik像是找到了宝藏的海盗。他握住Charles的腰，发了狠似的猛戳那一点。Charles连连惊叫，整个人无力地挂在Erik身上，被操得软绵绵的，只能随着他上下起伏，发出甜腻到变了调的喘息。细微的淫靡水声让他既羞耻又渴望，想回答Erik的问题，话出口却变成了毫无意义的嗯嗯啊啊。

       “说话！” Erik把Charles推倒压在桌子上，捉住他的脚踝往上提，趁他仰头调整呼吸的时候掐着他的臀肉猛地一撞，“以后还去找别人吗？还让别人操你的屁股吗？”

       “不——” Charles狂乱地摇头，声音染上了哭腔，“只有你，只有你——”

       这种另类的誓言让Erik高兴得快昏了头，但他不肯轻易放过Charles，“我是谁？”  他不怀好意地把阴茎拔出来一点。

       “Erik！” Charles难受得要命，这种求之不得的空虚感烧灼着他。他抬起胯往Erik身上贴，急切地想要被标记、被填满。

       “不对，” 可惜他的诡计被识破了。Erik一把按住他的小腹，让他动弹不得。德国男人亲昵地吻他大腿内侧，慢慢地舔过那里脆弱光滑的肌肤，所到之处引起一阵颤栗。这种又酥又麻的刺激无疑是火上浇油。“Try again.” 

       Charles被逼上绝路，脾气也上来了，抓笔筒扔向Erik坚实得有些吓人的胸肌，“我不知道！” 他双脚乱踢乱蹬，试图挣脱Erik的钳制。

       “真的不知道？” Erik嬉皮笑脸地凑上来，含住Charles的耳垂吮吸。他也没对Charles太绝情，在对方主动缠上他索吻的时候就开始有一下没一下地抽插，只不过这种缓慢研磨的速度显然满足不了身下那个硬的发疼的男人。

       “看在上帝的份上，用点力好吗？！” Charles被他的节奏折磨到崩溃边缘。

       “如你所愿。” Erik掰开他的大腿，像个发情的动物那样拼命地把阴茎往里面送，不惜一切代价要顶到最深，每一次进入都让Charles的身体跟着悬空，又坠落，每一次退出都被湿热的内壁紧紧地吸着、恋恋不舍地挽留。Charles像狂风暴雨中海面上漂泊的船只，被操得瞳孔涣散。生理性的泪水从眼眶中溢出，都被Erik顶礼膜拜般地吻掉。

       “是谁把你操得最爽？嗯？” Erik都到这时候了还在纠结这个问题，语气听起来像在开晨会——如果不是他这会连裤子都没穿并且还因为极度兴奋而露出了一口鲨鱼牙的话。 

       “是你，Captain Le h nsherr——” Charles也到了临近高潮的地步，颤抖着紧紧抓住Erik撑在他两侧的手，“Sir——”

       就在那一瞬间，Erik低吼着射了出来，把滚烫的精液全部灌进了Charles的身体里。

       余韵中两个人抱在一起喘气，都不说话。是Charles最先笑出声来，然后Erik松了一口气，吻他的额头。

       “你有角色扮演癖，captain.” Charles忍不住揶揄他。

       “噢闭嘴吧！” Erik气恼地去咬那张不饶人的嘴唇，末了也笑得像个陷入爱情的傻瓜。

       他们从档案室出来的时候还像连体婴一样黏在一起，似乎是确定了这个点不会有人再光顾地下一层。

       但是Raven，很不巧地，出现在了他们的余光里，就在他们还在难舍难分地交换口水的时候。

       “一个小时零三分钟，” Raven抬手看表，不想过多评价Erik那条因沾满了不明体液而皱巴巴的领带，直接开门见山，“你们做了几次？” 手机屏幕的灯光映在她脸上，像恐怖片里埋伏在黑夜中的连环杀手。

       “什...什么？” Charles把手从Erik的衬衫底下拿出来，故作镇定地捋了一把头发， “你在这里做什么？” 他双手叉腰站在那里的样子还真像那么回事。

       “我来找很久之前一个案子的证词记录，谁知道你们在这里吸对方的老二。” Raven一边抬眸用最无辜的语气应他，一边飞快地敲击键盘。

       “你胆敢再说那个词！” 恼羞成怒的Charles搬出岌岌可危的兄长威严，厚着脸皮教育自己的妹妹，“那只是个意外！”

       “你是说，你不小心摔倒然后坐在了他的老二上？” Raven似笑非笑地看他，“让我们来看看Emma信不信你的鬼话。” 她的手指飞舞，精致的贝壳甲与手机屏幕碰撞发出令人胆战心惊的哒哒声。

       “你竟然给Emma通风报信？！” Charles大叫起来，他一想到Emma知道这件事的后果就头皮发麻。那女人牙尖嘴利到这片警区的街头混混十米开外看见她标志性的白色套装拔腿就跑，她看着你的时候好像能洞察一切秘密。

       一直被晾在一边的Erik这时候走过来伸手搂住Charles的肩膀，”如果没什么事的话，我们就先走了。” 

       十分及时的救场。Charles投去一个感激的眼神。

       “等等——” Raven叫住他们，高举着手机转述Emma的疑问，“那么新来的警监是你的男朋友了？”

       Charles第一次觉得他给Raven买的那部iPhone颜色这么刺眼。“不，” 他忽略掉Erik富有侵略性的气息正在渐渐压向他的这一事实，“Charles Xavier不谈恋爱。”

       “O——K，” Raven意味深长地拉长了声音，“那我先去做事了。” 她的眼珠转动像激光一样来回一扫，踩着高跟鞋越过两人进了档案室的闸门。

       “去你家？” Charles在Raven那头金色的长发消失在视线中后问Erik。

       “不是你男朋友，哈？” Erik不回答，表情有点受伤。

       “拜托，别像个青少年一样！” Charles大笑起来，安抚地亲他的脸，“我只是不习惯有一段稳定的浪漫关系。那些毫无必要的短信问候、没完没了的纪念日让我牙疼，更别说还要记住对方的喜好、禁忌。我觉得我处理不来这些事情。”

       Erik本来打算追问Charles说你怎么知道不行，但他转念一想，以后有的是方法让他的未来男友转变观念。

       Charles跟着Erik来到他在上东区的高级公寓。领略了他浴室里那个大到能边泡澡边建立一个小黄鸭王国的按摩浴缸之后，Charles很没原则地答应了Erik试试跟他谈场恋爱。两个人用光了在楼下连锁药房买的所有安全套——西瓜口味的。Erik对草莓味十分抗拒，这样莫名其妙的占有欲和别扭的小心思让Charles在打开袋子的时候在床上笑得直打滚，然后就被操到哭着求饶。完全是自讨苦吃。

       奇怪的是，第二天Charles醒得比Erik早。他很久没有睡过这么好的觉了。可能是这张贵的可怕的Savior Beds床垫的功劳，也可能是因为Erik睡在他身边。浅浅的呼吸声和温暖的怀抱，还有好闻到不行的沐浴乳的香气，所有的一切都让他无比心安。

       当清晨的阳光透过落地窗漫进来、给Erik的安静的侧脸镀上一层暖融融的金色的时候，Charles发现自己怎么都看不够这幅画面。他突然想要明天早上、后天早上，生命中余下的每一天早上，身边都是这个人。

       好像结婚也没什么不可以的。

       Charles被这个荒唐的想法吓了一跳，往Erik的怀里再缩了缩，把头埋回他的胸膛，好像这样就能给自己的脸降温一样。Erik半梦半醒间觉察到他窸窸窣窣的动静，发出了一声轻笑，还带着鼻音。Charles觉得他的心都要化掉了。

       You are busted. Charles对自己说，无奈又倍感幸福。

       后来在婚礼上Raven当着所有同僚的面用手铐把他们两个铐在了一起，并且把钥匙从金门大桥上扔了下去。


End file.
